


When Yes Meant No

by queenofinsanity6



Series: What Would I Be Without You [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofinsanity6/pseuds/queenofinsanity6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what the Doctor and the Master might have been, had the Master not died on the Valiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Yes Meant No

With the Doctor and the Master together on the TARDIS, there were many times when no meant yes.

When the Doctor showed the Master to his bedroom the first day and asked if it was alright, he knew that the Master's crotchety no meant that yes, it was absolutely fine-probably better than he expected.

When the Master asked the Doctor if he'd like help flying the TARDIS-it was, after all, built for six pilots instead of one- he knew that the Doctor's no meant he was simply too proud to say yes

When the Master said that no, he didn't want any help, thank you, he knew how to work the medical equipment and he would solve his problem his own damn self, the Doctor knew that he wanted it too much to say.

When the Doctor said that no, he absolutely did not want the Master's company tonight, looking low and thinking of those he had lost, the Master knew that he meant he needed it too badly to risk being refused.

When the Doctor couldn't resist any longer and pressed a searing kiss to the Master's lips, he could tell by the way he responded in kind that his no was more a matter of stubbornness than of refusal.

When the Master had the Doctor pinned to the sheets, just like the times so long ago back on Gallifrey, he knew that his refusal was out of propriety, not a lack of desire.

But when the Doctor asked the Master if he could forgive him for leaving so very long ago, he knew that although the Master said yes it was merely out of kindness, and the real answer was no.

It was almost a relief when the Master ran off at their next stop.


End file.
